


Kiss The Groom

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, ShieldShock - Freeform, in fact I ignore the existence of that entire movie, marriage of convenience trope, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A quick Drabble about Darcy and Steve entering a marriage of necessity.....





	Kiss The Groom

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been seeing a lot of Discourse on Tumblr about Darcy being a bad, unnecessary character, who’s basically a self insert and I wanted to fight everybody.

Shieldshock: Marriage Of Convenience.

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” 

“Aren’t you leaving something out?” Demanded Darcy as she stood beside Steve, clutching his very muscular arm. (Oh, what an arm it was!) 

Bruce blushed.

“I Uh, figured, given the circumstances, you two would prefer it that way,” the scientist and officiant said. He’d been roped into performing a sudden ceremony for Steve and Darcy when the two had inexplicably decided to tie the knot for reasons that were decidedly not standard.

“That’s sweet of you to be so thoughtful, Brucey,” Darcy said, “but I assure you I have no compunctions about kissing the groom and I doubt Steve has any about kissing me. Isn’t that right, hubby?” 

Steve’s face flamed, but he smiled sheepishly. 

“No, I don’t.” He shot a quelling glare at his chortling best friends. Sam and Bucky were really enjoying themselves at his expense. 

Bruce just shrugged, smiled and declared, “Well, then, Darcy, You May kiss the groom.” 

Darcy seized the opportunity and made the most of it, leaving Steve even redder.


End file.
